Nice Guys Finish Last
by therubyone
Summary: Story takes place the night Josh, Leah & friends attend the laser show, as seen on the episode Josh Is Done. Rated M for het.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Drake and Josh? Not owned, only adored, by me.

**Spoilers:** Story takes place in the middle of the events played out on-screen in the episode _**Josh Is Done.**_

**Rating:** M for Mature, contains description of a heterosexual coupling.

_**NICE GUYS FINISH LAST**_

_**PART ONE - Lasers and Fireworks**_

The laser show at the planetarium that evening was kind of . . . boring. Craig Ramirez and Eric Blaunowitz "oohed" and "aahed" and had seemed more than satisfied with it. Josh Nichols was thinking he might have had more fun if he'd just gone with his stepbrother Drake Parker on their usual Bad Movie Tuesday viewing. But that was out of the question now. Drake had betrayed him, cut him to the quick. It had hurt him more than anything else Drake had ever done, and the list was long, despite the fact that they had grown so close over the years. Josh had drawn a line in the sand, and he'd made a vow to himself not to cross it. The image of a dejected Drake, left behind, standing alone in the lobby of The Premiere, passed through Josh's mind and he instantly slammed the door shut on it.

"Hey, you're lost in some deep thoughts, aren't you?" asked Leah, Josh's friend and co-worker from The Premiere movie theatre, as they crossed the parking lot to her little, old Hondota Publican. "I was saying, it's early yet, only 9:30, do you want to come back to my place and have a cup of coffee with me?"

Josh answered innocently, "I don't know, it's a school night and if I drink coffee, I won't sleep . . ."

Leah smiled and remembered Josh was a teenaged boy who might not know that coming up for a cup of coffee could mean something else entirely. Patiently, she asked again, "Well, how about some decaf green tea or something? You were always so helpful to me when I first started at The Premiere -- I think you're a nice guy. We've been working close to two years now, and it's high time we got to know each other better."

"Okay," Josh agreed, amiably, thinking this might be much more interesting than the laser show.

Leah was pretty. Tonight she had her long, shiny hair pulled up into a bushy ponytail. She was wearing a camo hoodie, a pink t-shirt and a short denim skirt with flip-flop type sandals. She was always so calm and friendly to everyone, Josh couldn't help but like being around her. They always seemed to gravitate towards each other at work. And Leah worked hard, as hard as he did, but she knew how to have fun on the job, too, and he enjoyed it when they found themselves on the same shift. He knew she had a child, but he'd never seen Jeremy, only a wallet photo. He didn't know that much about Leah's personal life, except that she was a bit older, and single.

Following her into her two-bedroom apartment, Josh was at once impressed by the way Leah had transformed the modest surroundings into a place of beauty and tranquility. Leah doffed the hoodie and pulled the elastic band from her hair, shaking her head until her dark, straight hair hung halfway down her back. Josh noticed a child's mini-backpack on the coffee table, and a large wicker basket full of toys, then busied himself examining the artwork of all kinds on display, while Leah was in the kitchen making tea. There were watercolors, prints, a variety of pottery on shelving units and some mixed-media collages adorning the walls of her home.

After Leah handed him the hot drink, he turned the cup around in his hands, remarking "These cups are unique."

Leah replied, "Oh, I made those. Everything you see here, I made. I used to go to art school, but now that I have my son, I have to work at whatever I can find. My neighbor is a single mother, too, and we share the babysitting. Sometimes my mother comes over to watch Jeremy. She has to sneak, though, since my father banned me from the family."

"That's awful," Josh commiserated.

Leah explained, "In Korean culture, the family roles are quite traditional, and the father is the boss. He said I brought dishonor to our name, because my son's illegitimate and half Latino. I hate that word, 'illegitimate.' You'd think in this day and age, that idea would have gone away with hoop skirts and prohibition."

"What about Jeremy's dad?" Josh inquired.

Leah continue, "Well, he got a lot of pressure from his family, too; they wanted someone from his own ethnic background and religion to be with him and, like my folks, they said we were too young. So we drifted apart. But Enrique comes to see Jeremy and helps us when he can. We're just good friends, these days."

Josh reflected, "I'd hate it if my family cut me off. I don't know what I'd do." The thought that he had cut off Drake the very same way arose, unwanted, into his mind, and he shoved it aside immediately. His own hurt was still so raw and fresh; he could care less what Drake might be going through. It served him right.

"I was so scared at first," Leah admitted. "It's been very hard for us, financially. I still have to work two jobs. The welfare people made me feel like nothing, when I applied to get help. But we're holding our own. And I hope to get back to my art some day. That's what I like doing the best. I love Jeremy, though, with all my heart, and I don't regret having him. Since I'm in charge, I'm trying to raise him without any limits or prejudices."

Josh replied, "I hope I get to meet him sometime."

"Oh, you will. I already got permission from Helen for bring-your-child-to-work day," Leah told him brightly.

Josh said, thoughtfully, "You're like an onion, Leah, layer upon layer. When do I get to know _the real you_?"

She laughed. Then she scooted closer to him on the couch, curling her legs up underneath herself.

Looking up into his eyes, Leah said sincerely, "Josh, you are a good, kind fellow. I really like working with you. You're funny and smart and a born leader. As I said before, I want to get to know you a whole lot better. I was hoping we could get some time outside of work, but I know you're a very busy person." She leaned her head against his arm. "Frankly, I know the age difference and our circumstances in life would be a barrier to much of a relationship forming between us in the future. You've got your whole life opening up before you, with graduation and college coming up."

"Yes," Josh replied, "but I don't see why we can't be friends."

Sighing, Leah wrapped her arms around Josh's arm that she was already leaning against. "I'm going to be bold, here, Josh. I'm a busy, single mother. But I get lonely sometimes . . . for male companionship. I don't have the time or the energy to put into developing a serious long-term relationship. However, there's something we could share, that we would both like."

Leah started stroking Josh's forearm with one hand, and caressing his large hand with her small one.

Not feeling as confident as she did when she first thought up her plan, she haltingly told Josh, "I don't want you to feel like I'm putting any pressure on you, but do consider this: it's a no-strings-attached offer, even if it turns out to be a one-time-only thing. I know you're only 17 and I'm all of 24. What I'm suggesting might even be illegal; I'm not sure. But now that I've broken a few of society's taboos, I don't know why I should stop."

Leah smelled like jasmine. Josh recognized the scent well enough from his bath salts. Jasmine was one of his favorites. Before he knew it, Leah was sitting on his lap. He caught a glimpse of a tantalizing belly-button ring as she settled herself against him. It felt, well, _right_ to him. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him, chastely, on the mouth, then sat back, waiting for his reaction.

"Do you think you'd like to make some fireworks in the bedroom with me, Josh?" asked Leah, in a small, uncertain voice.

Josh was elated by this turn of events, which seemed to be beyond his wildest dreams. To answer her, Josh leaned his head forward and opened his mouth slightly, returning Leah's kiss. At the first sign of this welcomed pressure, she opened her mouth and met his tongue with hers. One of her hands wound its way up the back of his head into his mass of dark hair while the other slid its way down his back, pulling him closer. He felt like he was being transported to a new dimension as their mouths danced and he shyly placed one hand on the side of her breast. After a few minutes of this bliss, Josh thought to himself, wonder of wonders, that he didn't feel as anxious or awkward as he sometimes did in sexual situations.

Leah pulled back to take a deep breath. " Jeremy's sleeping next door tonight. It's just the two of us here. My bedroom's down that hall," she indicated.

Continued in Part Two


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** As we all know, I am not the owner of nor am I affiliated with Drake and Josh, even though it pains me to say so.

**Spoilers:** Story takes place in the middle of the events played out on-screen in the episode _**Josh Is Done.**_

**Rating:** M for Mature, contains description of a heterosexual coupling.

_**NICE GUYS FINISH LAST**_

_**PART TWO – Double Happiness**_

Josh stood up with Leah cradled in his arms and moved purposefully to the other room. He set her on the queen-sized bed and carefully lowered himself on top of her, using one leg to push her knees apart, making room for his thigh, which he pressed up against her delta of venus. They resumed making out, with Josh stroking her bare thighs, as they started gently undressing each other. After Josh's red t-shirt came off, he started to lift up the hem of Leah's t-shirt. With her hand catching at his wrist, Leah stopped him and told him to wait while she set the mood. "I want this to be very special for you. For both of us."

She got up and lit some scented candles and started up some background music. He didn't recognize it, but it was jazzy and mellow. The female singer had a smooth, sultry voice, and he thought the songs were about love and longing, but the sound was too low for him to catch many of the words.

Leah returned to him from her walk-in closet wearing nothing but a provocative white bustier with a matching thong. Josh was so excited; he hoped he wouldn't disappoint her in the fireworks department.

As if reading his mind, Leah joined him on the bed and said, "I don't want you to be nervous. Just trust your instincts. That's my motto in life."

"Yes, ma'am," answered Josh in a voice blending his ready sense of humor with eagerness. His million dollar smile made Leah feel like she was melting. She was already drowning in his hypnotic green eyes. She wanted to completely devour him, like a tiger with a fresh piece of meat, but kept reminding herself that despite his size, he was not yet a full grown man and it was her responsibility not to frighten or overwhelm him. She was guessing he had some sexual experience already, from what she already knew of him, but he wasn't aggressive and seemed content to follow her lead.

Josh had already kicked off his socks and shoes. He noticed that since Leah was an adult woman who knew exactly what she wanted, there was far less urgent-groping-with-clothes-on than he was used to. He couldn't stop staring at her exquisite little figure. He was so aroused; he started fretting even more that he wouldn't be able to control himself in the heat of the moment.

Leah deftly undid the top button on Josh's jeans and firmly rubbed his erection through the cloth. She felt him twitch in response. "If you feel uncomfortable at any point with what we're doing, I want you to speak up. This isn't just a booty call. I respect you as a person."

Reaching under the pillow, she retrieved a condom packet. Using both hands, she peeled down his pants and underwear and started touching him "down there." He couldn't help letting out a few excited yelps as she did so. As she was slipping the condom where it needed to go, he felt a surge of excitement and ejaculated prematurely. His face reddened in response and he made a noise expressing his frustration and embarrassment. Before he could rush to apologize and explain, Leah stopped him with a kiss. She took the filled condom and disposed of it in a wastebasket under the nightstand.

"No excuses necessary, Josh. I can tell you're a vigorous young man. We'll just keep going and let nature take its course," Leah reassured him. Leah was kicking herself inside, she shouldn't have tried to get the condom on so soon.

Josh relaxed and tried to do as she had said, by letting his instincts take over. Josh finished stepping out of his pants. He gently reached inside the cups of Leah's bustier and freed her pert, round breasts, then used his mouth and hands alternately, touching, teasing, licking, and sucking until her nipples stood up like wet pencil erasers. He helped her unhook the bustier and she tossed it aside. Josh used his teeth to remove the thong and found Leah's clit, nestled like a furled rosebud at the top of her mound. They were both completely naked now. Josh sent up a fervent prayer of thanks that the rash on his back had cleared up. Sliding one of the pillows under Leah's bottom, he started the same treatment he'd used on her breasts and was encouraged by her reactions, both physical and vocal. Her female entrance was more than ready for him, the lips gleaming wet, and he slipped in two of his fingers, as he sucked gently on the soft nub of her clit, and started working his fingers in and out rapidly, and he soon felt her inner muscles clenching at his digits. "Yes, yes," she coaxed him, as she bunched up the comforter in her fists, so he put her legs over his shoulders, continuing to pleasure her orally until her orgasm subsided.

Once her breathing slowed, Leah sat up and pulled Josh up, turning him so he was on his back on the bed. "You are _so_ handsome, Josh! I only hope you know how happy I am that you agreed to this," and then she was all over him, a whirling diva of sexual energy, expressing her gratitude. She caressed him and stroked him and kissed him and nipped him, visiting all his erogenous zones, including ones he hadn't discovered yet, like his feet, always returning to his penis and testicles, and then starting the circuit again, until he felt like his whole body was sensitized to her knowing touch.

At the first signs of life in his shaft, Leah shifted all of her concentration there, until he was rigid again. She was having a hard time holding back, he was just so - magnificently male! She just couldn't touch his taut, chiseled muscles enough, running her hands along the hair on his body; he was all man, and she was starving for him. She used her mouth to tease him and felt him shiver and moan in response. She opened another condom packet with her teeth and positioned the sleeve delicately upon Josh's gorgeous dick. Then, smiling, gazing deeply into his eyes, she straddled his waist and took his length inside herself. As he felt himself gliding into her hot, wet core, he shivered again, with pleasure. She started riding him slow and easy at first and gradually increased the pace of her movements. It was his turn to encourage her, as he squeezed and massaged her buttocks with one hand and used the other to tweak the twin peaks of her breasts. Before very long, she stopped her agitated movements, held his hands in her own, and was still so he could again feel the unstoppable chain of muscular contractions taking place inside her, gripping so fiercely at his wood. She panted and emitted soft cries as she started swaying slightly, teasing out her orgasm longer than he had thought possible.

"Do you have a favorite position?" Leah wanted to know.

"They're all good," Josh answered her, "but I'd kind of like the old-fashioned way right now."

As one, they rolled over so that Josh was on top. After checking the placement of the condom, Leah wrapped her legs around his waist, with her feet pressing on the upper part of his backside. He was inside her up to the hilt, but he tipped her hips up slightly, so there was no distance at all between their joining. Supporting his weight on his arms, he mirrored what she had done, by starting to thrust slowly, almost pulling out each time. As the slick friction between them began building, he started pounding away with short, fast strokes, causing the bed to rock.

As before, he knew he was going to come - too soon; since Leah was so responsive, he wanted to give her the chance to achieve another climax, so he gritted his teeth and started chanting a kind of mantra to himself, "nice-guys-finish-last, nice-guys-finish-last, nice-guys-finish-last," as underneath him, Leah was holding on for dear life, her arms around Josh's back, her eyes closed and mouth open beneath his heaving chest. The violent movement of the headboard caused a picture hanging on the wall above to fall down, barely missing their heads, but neither of them faltered for an instant. Leah flushed across her chest and face, calling out in a high voice, "Oh, God!" followed a few moments later with, "Josh!" At the sound of his name, carried on her warm, sweet breath and delivered intimately into the shell of his ear, he knew he could let go, and pumping frenziedly, he reached his own release, spilling his seed into the condom, encased by her sweet flesh.

They were quiet, and the only sounds in the room were their heavy, ragged breathing, echoed by their racing heartbeats. The music had finished playing some time ago. Random traffic sounds seeped into their awareness. Hugging Josh tightly, Leah told him softly, "Well, you wanted to know the real me. Between when I called on God and then cried out _your_ name - that moment, in between, _that_ was the real me. The one hardly anyone gets to know. You're an excellent lover, Josh. I feel good all over."

Josh felt he'd been given a rare gift. Reluctantly, he pulled out, knowing he had to get the condom off before he became too flaccid. Since he was no longer pinning her down, Leah stretched out and reached beneath the nightstand, producing the wastebasket again to receive the used condom. Next, Josh picked up the frame that had fallen and nearly beaned them, and lay down on his back next to Leah, who pulled a thin quilt over them both.

Josh noticed two identical characters, written in another language, embossed in gold on red foil, surrounded by a gold border and displayed against a hot pink background. The frame was ornate and gold in color, but made of plastic. Josh asked, curiously, "What is this? It looks like two stick figures holding hands and dancing."

Taking the picture from him, Leah responded, "Oh, this is Chinese calligraphy. It was a gift from my friend, you know, my neighbor. It means 'Double Happiness.'"

Chuckling, Josh said, "Well, I guess this is a good place for it, over the bed, except you might want to hang it more securely," and then elbowing her lightly, added, "A little more to the left and we could have had a serious problem!"

Leah laughed. "I promise to take care of it!"

More seriously, Josh spoke, "That's what this night will always mean to me, Leah. Double Happiness."

Putting the picture aside, Leah snuggled up close. "What was that you were saying to yourself? Nice guys finish last?"

Mortified, Josh answered, "Oh, _that_. I didn't realize I was saying it aloud. I was trying to slow myself down, waiting for you to . . . you know."

"Ah!" replied Leah, with understanding. "In this case, I guess it's true that nice guys DO finish last." Leah giggled. "For which I am very thankful. But you mustn't think that all the time, Josh."

"It just popped into my head, something my stepbrother liked to say to me, to taunt me when we were fighting, his way of calling me a sucker or a chump, I guess. I honestly don't know why it came to mind," Josh said, wanting to change the subject.

Sticking to her guns, Leah continued, "Guys that aren't nice may get to the top of the heap through selfishness and greed, but, what do they have in the end? I mean, how can they trust anyone? They end up feeling lonely. Even if they're not alone. Because they've been fakers and using people, they must always assume that others are using them. Maybe they have lots of toys, but you can't take those with you in the end. A nice guy is someone who cares about others and is true to himself; it doesn't mean being a pushover. Maybe jerks would judge a nice guy as coming in last, but for what really counts, relationships and being at peace with life? Oh, _never_ last!" Leah stroked Josh's face tenderly, "I hope you'll always be a nice guy, Josh."

They held each other and kissed some more. Josh felt appreciated, like honey was filling him up inside. Nobody in his family ever made him feel appreciated. Not like this. He could grow to like it. He started to doze off. Leah reminded Josh with a little shake that she needed to drive him home.

Panicking, Josh exclaimed, "Aw, jeez. Look at the time! It's past my curfew."

Continued in Part Three


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Please accept this fictional story as a token of my esteem for Drake and Josh, a show which I own only in my wildest dreams

**Spoilers:** Story takes place in the middle of the events played out on-screen in the episode _**Josh Is Done.**_

**Rating:** M for Mature, contains description of a heterosexual coupling.

_**NICE GUYS FINISH LAST**_

_**PART THREE – Cracks in the Ice?**_

They got up, extinguished the candles, dressed quickly and hurried out the door.

In the car, Leah said, "I hope I'm not out of line to ask you this, Josh. Do you think you'll make it up with Drake?"

Josh answered honestly, "Since I'm _done_ with him? I don't know what else to do, Leah. If I talk to him, it goes in one ear and out the other. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. I'm so fed up. He always counts on me forgiving him and forgets about whatever he's done to me and goes right out and takes me for granted again. And then has a big laugh at my expense, 'cause I'm such a fool to keep falling for it." Bitterly, he added, "Yeah, like he says, nice guys finish last, and only losers play by the rules."

If the truth was to be told, Josh didn't feel _nice _at all about continuing to rebuff Drake's efforts to get close to him again, and Leah's probing only made Josh feel even worse. It just didn't seem worth the risk, though, to let Drake back into his life. A big patch of thick ice had formed over the Drake section of Josh's heart.

Leah said soothingly, "I'm not criticizing you, Josh. I know he hurt you deeply and made you very angry. I just want to play the devil's advocate a little. My dad is DONE with me and I know what that feels like. Sometimes family members can't see eye to eye and of course you have to go a different way. But I've seen you and Drake together and I know you're more than just brothers."

Startled, Josh asked, "You do?"

"Sure," she said. "You're good friends as well. I don't think it can be healthy for you to wall off your emotions; you have to let Drake know the extent of your pain."

Josh shook his head. "Oh, he knows. _Now_ he knows. When it's too late."

Pressing, Leah said, "Drake seems like he's very sorry. Maybe he's learned his lesson this time?"

Hotly, Josh answered, "He certainly _says_ he's sorry often enough. When he's not yapping about how much I _need_ him in my life. Like I need someone to use me and forget about me when I'm not in the same room."

"I can tell he's hurting," Leah summarized. "There's a haunted look in his eye and it seems like he _shrank_ or something. Now he knows how it feels to get hurt by someone trusted. All I want to say is if you are going to work it out, don't wait too long. Once a bridge is burned, it's not always that easy to rebuild."

Firmly, Josh stated, "I don't want to be rude, but I'd rather not talk or even think about Drake right now."

Leah took that in. "I'm sorry I brought it up. But if you ever do want to talk, or if you need a listening ear for_ anything at all_, you know where to find me." She pulled up into the driveway of his house. "Here we are. I regret that I kept you out past your curfew. I would be glad to tell your parents and take full responsibility. I don't want you to get in trouble on my account, Josh. You've been so fantastic tonight towards me."

Josh squeezed her hand. "This evening was totally magic for me, Leah. My folks can tar and feather me, for all I care."

Leah returned the gesture. "Thanks, Josh. I feel the same. About the magic, that is. What's ironic here is that if you and Drake _hadn't_ fought, I don't know how I would ever have managed to get you alone."

Josh made an "hmmm" noise and chuckled. "Then I'm glad we did, and you did." He growled, in as sexy a manner as he could muster, "Of course, if you ever need another lovin' spoonful from Dr. Nichols, I _do_ make house calls!"

Leah smiled. "That's a great thought. Let's leave it there, shall we?"

Josh unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to give Leah a good-night kiss. Soon the rest of his body moved over to join his face. Now that their lips were no longer strangers, it was like saying hello _and _good-bye. They enjoyed the sensations together a few more minutes, until Leah pushed against Josh's chest and grabbed the steering wheel with both hands. Jokingly, she said, "Go. Before I have to make you my eternal love slave. SCHOOL TOMORROW, remember? I'll see you at work."

Josh thought his face had been frozen into a permanent smile, as he got out of the car and watched Leah drive away. He felt like singing at the top of his lungs. Quietly going in through the garage, he noticed his dad's car wasn't back yet. YES! His parents were still at that benefit dinner and silent auction. Another lucky break! Things really _were _going his way lately. For once, _he_ was the one who came home late, but didn't get caught!

Tiptoeing into the bedroom, Josh got his pj's and took them to the bathroom to change. A few minutes late, as he was crawling into bed, he heard Drake's voice in the darkness, asking tentatively, "Hey, man, how was the laser show?"

"Nothing spectacular," Josh answered, in a neutral tone of voice.

"I waited up so I could cover for you, in case Mom and Walter came back before you did," Drake said earnestly.

Josh analyzed Drake's tone: no snarkiness detected, no peevishness, no whining, in fact he had said it in a normal, friendly manner. Good. Josh felt somewhat mollified.

"Well, you can go to sleep now," Josh almost begrudgingly told Drake. "I'm here and the 'rents are still out." After a pause he added, "So, maybe _you're_ not the _only_ one born under a lucky star."

"One more time?" asked Drake, politely.

"Nothing. Except – you ought to know that nice guys finishing last, well, it isn't always the worst thing in the world," Josh said, cryptically yet triumphantly.

Josh was talking to him, not making any sense, but, hey! Hope kindled itself in Drake's poor heart. After five agonizing days of Josh being _done_ with him, Drake didn't know how much more he could take. It didn't feel right not being able to talk things over with Josh or just hanging with Josh. Drake had done something that night he didn't feel good about. Something else, that is, in a series of things that didn't feel good. Losing Josh's friendship and good will was at the top of the list. Examining his own behavior came in next. Most of the time, being a teenager was great, but other times, growing up was way too weird. And difficult. His appetite was gone and even though all he wanted to do was sleep, he never felt rested. Things were changing too fast, and not for the better, in his opinion. He felt lost, cast adrift.

Josh's bed was comfortable and he imagined himself floating in the clouds. He wished he could tell Drake about "Double Happiness" - **_no_**! That wouldn't be the thing a gentleman would do. Leah had been right, though; he didn't know how much longer he could go on watching Drake like this, so openly hurting. But was it worth risking more hurt and humiliation for himself, if he made up with Drake; wasn't that just asking for more of the same kind of treatment? He wasn't going to let those thoughts clog up his brain right now; all he wanted to do was remember, and dream of, _Double Happiness_. Josh had a sweet aftertaste, like peaches, in his mouth and Leah's scent (jasmine) clung to him. Leah had seduced him! It was the strangest, most unexpected and loveliest thing in the world, possibly the greatest night of his life. He felt as though he'd grown up a little bit, with her.

Settling down into his mattress, Josh said distractedly, "It's past midnight. We'd better get some sleep. Good night, Drake."

"'Night, Josh," Drake answered, relieved at even this small exchange of civility between them.

Josh conked out instantly. Drake cherished the fact that Josh had spoken more than three words to him and bade him good night. After five very long days of being ignored, he felt like he was finally starting to chip away at the iceberg that sank him. Somehow he was going to make sure that Josh got UN-done with him. Even if he had to strip naked and run down the street carrying a sign saying "I'm _SORRY_ and this time I absolutely mean it." He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, but he needed Josh. He loved Josh. And he didn't think Josh would've gotten so way beyond mad if he didn't love Drake in return. This empty coldness between the two of them had shaken Drake like nothing else, and made his usual jaunty self-confidence evaporate. Listening to the sound of his brother's slow, even breathing, just a few feet away, offered him some form of comfort. Drake started to match his own breathing to Josh's and before long he was himself at last asleep, dreaming of a spring thaw, even though he'd lived in Southern California all his life.

THE END


End file.
